obversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iris Wildthyme
Iris Wildthyme is a self-described transtemporal adventuress, who travels through space and time in a Number 22 Routemaster bus ostensibly headed to Putney Common in London. At one point believed to be a Time Lord from Gallifrey, it had since emerged that she is a native of the Clockworks, in the universe known as the Obverse. She travels with a variety of companions and has existed in a variety of incarnations, but most commonly she is seen in the company of Art Critic Panda, a ten inch tall highly intelligent stuffed Panda figure. Known Aliases * Katy Manning * Brenda Soobie * Lilith Novels * Enter Wildthyme (Paul Magrs, Snowbooks) * Wildthyme Reloaded (Paul Magrs, Snowbooks) * From Wildthyme with Love (Paul Magrs, Snowbooks) Short story collections Big Finish * Wildthyme on Top (ed Paul Magrs) Obverse Books * Iris Wildthyme and the Celestial Omnibus (eds Paul Magrs and Stuart Douglas, 29 May 2009) * The Panda Book of Horror (eds Stuart Douglas and Paul Magrs, 12 December 2009) * Miss Wildthyme and Friends Investigate (collection of linked novellas, 10 June 2010) * Iris: Abroad (eds Stuart Douglas and Paul Magrs, December 2010) * Wildthyme in Purple (ed Stuart Douglas and Cody Quijano-Schell) * Lady Stardust (ed Art Critic Panda, 2012) * Fifteen (ed Stuart Douglas, 2013) * Iris Wildthyme of Mars (ed Philip Purser-Hallard, 2014) * The Perennial Miss Wildthyme (ed Dale Smith, 2015) * A Clockwork Iris (eds, Stuart Douglas, George Mann and Paul Magrs, 2017) * ''Wild Thymes on the 22'' (ed Stewart Sheargold) Other Prose Appearances * Iris Explains, by Lance Parkin (short story, in Missing Pieces) * In the Sixties, by Paul Magrs (short story, in Walking in Eternity, ed Jay Eales) * Being an Extract from 'Iris Wildthyme on Neptune', by Paul Magrs (short story, in Tales of the Solar System) * Educating Mr O, by Paul Magrs (short story, in Perfect Timing, eds. Mark Phippen and Helen Fayle) * It's Raining Again, by Paul Magrs and Stewart Sheargold (in Perfect Timing 2, eds. Mark Phippen and Helen Fayle) * No Place like Home, by Stuart Douglas (in Shelf Life, eds. Jay Eales, Adrian Middleton and David McIntee) * Library Pictures, by Stuart Douglas (in A Romance in Twelve Parts) Audio Dramas Big Finish * ''Wildthyme at Large'' (Paul Magrs, 2005) * ''The Devil in Mrs. Wildthyme'' (Stephen Cole, 2005) * ''The Sound of Fear'' (Mark Michalowski, 2009) * ''The Land of Wonder'' (Paul Magrs, 2009) * The Two Irises (Simon Guerrier, 2009) * ''The Panda Invasion'' (Mark Magrs, 2009) * ''Iris Wildthyme and the Claws of Santa'' (Cavan Scott and Mark Wright, 2009) * ''The Iris Wildthyme Appreciation Society'' (Cavan Scott, 2012) * ''Iris Rides Out'' (Guy Adams, 2012) * ''Midwinter Murders'' (George Mann, 2012) * [[Whatever Happened to Iris Wildthyme?|''Whatever Happened to Iris Wildthyme?]] (Cavan Scott and Mark Wright, 2013) * [[Iris at the Oche|''Iris at the Oche]] (Mark Wright, 2013) * ''A Lift in Time'' (David Bryher, 2013) * [[Kronos Vad's History of Earth (Vol. 36,379)|''Kronos Vad's History of Earth (Vol. 36,379)]] (David Llewellyn, 2015) * [[Murder at the Abbey|''Murder at the Abbey]] (Mark B. Oliver, 2015) * ''Comeback of the Scorchies'' (James Goss, 2015) * ''Dark Side'' (Nick Campbell, 2015) * ''Oracle of the Supermarket'' (Roy Gill, 2015) * ''The Slots of Giza'' (Hamish Steele, 2015) * ''High Spirits'' (Cavan Scott, 2015) * ''An Extraterrestrial Werewolf in Belgium'' (Scott Handcock, 2015) * ''Looking for a Friend'' (Paul Magrs, 2015) Category:Iris Wldthyme